Death of Gaara
by necroneox3d
Summary: Chpt 3 of the Death Series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in my story. I have rated this series of stories M for the graphic violence and gruesome deaths. If you feel that you cannot handle the blood and gore of a horrific death then turn back now and do not continue reading. To those who happen to be fans of the characters who will die do not flame me, I am simply writing what I think would have happened if Naruto knew a truly fatal style of fighting and had no mercy in his true battles as a ninja, and since having to kill people is just one of the many aspects of the Shinobi you should not get mad at me since Naruto will eventually kill someone in the manga sooner or later. Thank you and have a nice day, try not to throw up to badly :)

Death Series

Chpt 3: Gaara

Naruto glares at the giant tanuki that Gaara had become, his anger swelling again before he crushes it underneath a wall of indifference and merciless killer intent. He looks at the tree Sakura was still being crushed on and the rage, the coldness, and the ultimate desire to end this boys life merged into one. Biting his thumb Naruto runs through seals before slamming down on the tree branch.

"SUMMONING NO JUTSU!!!!" With a giant burst of smoke Naruto appears riding atop Gamabunta. After a few words he unsheathes his great blade and rushes forward, dodging a wind blast and cuts Shukaku's arm off, only to growl in frustration as it reforms again. Naruto talks to the frog boss and they come up with a plan, Naruto changing the great toad into Kyuubi who grabs onto Shukaku with his new claws and teeth. Rushing forward Naruto attacks Gaara only to be blocked by the sand and surrounded in a Desert Coffin.

'_Think Naruto or your gonna die!!!_' Summoning up every bit of his strength and chakra Naruto blasts out of the Coffin with his chakra alone and launches himself at the surprised Gaara. Naruto's hands flash through a complicated set of seals before finishing on the demon seal for fox.

"Kyuubi Illusion Technique: Medical Nightmare no jutsu!!!!" A bright flash of light flash through the area causing Gaara to tightly close his eyes. After a few seconds he opens his tearing eyes again only to stare at a trio of lights and a man in a medic mask and medic clothes.

'_Whats goin on here?! Wha? Why can't I speak?!'_ He tries moving but nothing responds, not even his eyes or lashes, nothing works at all.

"Comfortable Gaara?" Naruto's cold red eyes appear before his eyes. "You are officially in Hell Gaara, your dead, or at least everyone here thinks your dead heheh. You're about to go through an autopsy by Konoha's training medic nins, their trying to figure out your demon's seal secrets and all your jutsu." Grinning Naruto circles above Gaara's head staying within sight. " I'm told if these things were done to a living ninja the pain would be so unbearable that the real Hell would feel like a picnic afterwards. You're dead Gaara, but you will feel EVERYTHING that happens to your body. Enjoy!!!!"

"Okay, lets start students, first we take the scalpel and slice from shoulder to chest on both sides then from that point down to the navel, like so…."

'_**AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**_ Gaara's cries of agony and pain unparalleled in this or any other universe go unheard as the Doctor's and students peel the skin from his muscles, using their scalpels and pointing instruments to vicisouly poke and prod his muscles and nerves. After they explore his chest muscles and nerve endings the pull them back to reveal the bones of the chest cavity. '_Pleeeeaaassse, let this end….._' His silent unshed tears tear through his mind as he watches in utter horror as the doctor pulls out the bone saw to cut open his chest. '_No no noooo noooo nooo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ The saw makes quick work of the bone and leaves Gaara screaming endlessly in his mind, his eyes watching the shock on the students faces as they see the heart beat once showing that he is actually alive but dead at the same time.

"Oh good, this demon vessel of the sand still lives, and I bet he's felt everything up till now, I can't imagine what kind of pain he's suffered heheh!!" The Medic nin around him all look eager and psychotic as they each pull out various instruments of their trade. "Guess this means we get to have a little fun students, and BEGIN!!!!" Gaara's screams come powerful enough to rip a tiny sigh of pain from his lips so light its barely heard.

'_Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllpppppppppppppp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"Why should anyone help you slime? What have you done to show mercy to all the countless people you've killed?"

'_I never tortured them., dear god they barely ever suffered, I killed them swiftly and painlessly, please end my life now!!!! Save me from this terrible life of torture!!!!'_ Darkness descends on Gaara's vision before clearing showing him still on top of a now deteriorating Tanuki.

"Your wish shall be granted…." Gaara turns around to find Naruto next to him holding a scythe of blackened metal, gleaming red from the fire surrounding the blade. "Death shall be your release…" Gaara smiles at Naruto as the blade arcs and appears on naruto's other side, Gaara's smiling head flying high into the air to land at the feet of the Jounin Kakashi. Kakashi looks up at the slowly falling Naruto wielding the black bladed scythe and only one thing comes to mind.

"Deathscythe Uzumaki, DEATHSCYTHE!!!!!" The nin around him pick up the cry as Naruto's new nickname makes the rounds of Konoha.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in my story. I have rated this series of stories M for the graphic violence and gruesome deaths. If you feel that you cannot handle the blood and gore of a horrific death then turn back now and do not continue reading. To those who happen to be fans of the characters who will die do not flame me, I am simply writing what I think would have happened if Naruto knew a truly fatal style of fighting and had no mercy in his true battles as a ninja, and since having to kill people is just one of the many aspects of the Shinobi you should not get mad at me since Naruto will eventually kill someone in the manga sooner or later. Thank you and have a nice day, try not to throw up to badly :)

Death Series

Chpt 3: Gaara- Remix

Naruto stares at the sand covered tanuki looking Gaara, his rage growing by the second as the sand begins to crush Sakura against the tree. Naruto's body relaxes, his head dropping slightly so his eyes are covered.

"You've gone too far now Gaara…" Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke shocking the onlookers as the real Naruto appears behind Gaara, a chakra covered fist slamming into his back sending him skyward were thousands of Naruto's appear as the y begin pummeling him back and forth across the sky, every single one has their eyes hidden by their bangs, but a very malicious and evil grin is plastered to Naruto's face as every chakra filled punch destroys the sand covering Gaara with a precision and accuracy that shocks everyone. The real Naruto appears again in front of Gaara, a kunai held between his hands between the tiger seal. "One Thousand Years of Pain Modified!!!!" He slams the kunai into Gaara's eye making him scream in agony, his ears failing to notice the sizzling sound through the intense pain of having his eye taken out. The explosion is enormous from the extra chakra Naruto had pumped into the Explosive Note from the attack. The tops of the trees are blown backwards from the explosion, some of the trees pulled out by their roots and thrown. Two things covered in smoke drop tot eh ground, the smoke clearing to reveal a singed Naruto and a blood splattered Gaara. Temari gasps and rushes over to see if her brother was alright. Never had she even considered he could be beaten so badly. Sasuke stares in amazement, his eyes wide having never seen this side of Naruto before. Noticing Temari running towards the two downed Shinobi he rushes forward in case the dobe couldn't protect himself after that last attack.

"Gaara!!!" Temari screams as she enters the newly formed clearing seeing two people begin to move. She covers her mouth as Gaara sits up and she gets a look at his face. His eye is gone and most of the area around it is simply gone. Blood is plastered to his entire left side of his face, sand pooling into the empty eye socket and forming a new face that slightly demonic with a new eye and everything.

"Naruto….." Gaara states and he stands slowly looking at the rising body of his enemy. "You will PAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Sand gushes out of the ground racing for the blonde boy in front of him intending to end his life instantly. Naruto looks up and thrusts his open palm and fingers forward, a ball of chakra in his hand before shooting forward and totally obliterating the sand permanently. A grin of pure malice appears on Naruto's face, his pupils slit slightly.

"heh, you will die Gaara, both I and my demon demand it…." He jumps up flipping in the air and landing crouched before launching forward at Gaara throwing his arm in an arc with an open palm, figners slightly curved slamming it into the right side of Gaara's face, his fingers instantly gripping the ear and flesh before continuing the motion like Gaara's head wasn't there, effectively ripping the entire right side of Gaara's face off, shreds of hanging flesh the only testament that he even had a face there. The grin still on Naruto's face he uses his other hand and uppercuts Gaara's stomach with a spear hand slammig it through the skin and muscles and entering his guts where he grabs his intestine and rips it out releasing his fingers hold causing some more of the intestine to come out from the pure momentum of Naruto's throw. Gaara's face is in agony as he begins to fall to the ground on his knees, only for Naruto to grasp his chin with his bloodied hands and lift him back up. "Oh no Gaara-chan, we're not through playing yet!" His grin grows with sadistic glee as he lifts his hand up and makes his fingers curve slightly before lightning fast back and forth motion and Gaara's throat is now in his hand in the air before being dropped. Blood gushes out covering the grinning Naruto's face and front as Gaara slowly begins to die. "Now before you die I want you to see something…" His hand darts forward again before moving up to Gaara's eyes, which widen slowly before dimming in death. In Naruto's hand is Gaara's still beating heart before he crushes it into fleshy goo and drops the carcass of his enemy along with his heart. He turns and looks at Temari as she stares in horror at something not even most Shinobi see. "Hello my sweet, do you wanna play too?" She starts to scream only to grunt andhave her eyes wide as she looks down, a bloodied hand extends from a ripped open ribcage, lightning and the chirping of birds dieing down as the arm is pulled back out of her chest.

"Sorry Naruto, but I wanted to have some fun too…." Grinning in the same malicious way as Naruto he walks over to his blood soaked and grinning teammate. They clasp bloodied hands and begin to laugh. Life was good.


End file.
